


Anger Outlet

by 4Kennedy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rewrite, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Aynsley find a way to deal with their anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'angry sex'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.  
> Refers to episode 1x10.

Alison wondered how they’d gotten into this position. One moment ago Aynsley was choking to death with Alison only able to watch, transfixed. The next moment Alison had switched off the garbage disposal and freed Aynsley. 

Girlish hand-to-hand-fighting followed and before she registered what was happening, they were kissing and groping each other. 

Now Alison was lying on the kitchen table, clothes half ripped off, her hair a mess and Aynsley’s head bobbing between her legs. The things Aynsley’s tongue were doing felt like magic. Not that Donnie hadn’t tried to pleasure her that way; Alison just never felt quite comfortable with it. 

“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much,” Alison said while putting a hand on the back of Aynsley’s head, pressing her mouth harder against her pussy. A third finger was added to the other two already inside her. “God, this feels good.”

Aynsley looked up to her triumphantly. A new wave of anger washed over Alison. Sitting up, she grabbed Aynsley’s hair and pulled at it forcefully. 

“Aaaah, you stupid bitch!” Aynsley yelled. 

Alison jumped off the table and tackled Aynsley to the ground. They rolled around until Alison had her pinned down face first. “I’ll make you pay,” Alison promised, trailing along Aynsley’s center with two fingers before entering her ass without preamble. 

There was so much pent-up anger between them. Finally it had found an outlet.

The End


End file.
